


Kryptonite

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-typical bastardry from Sans, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epistolary, F/F, Flowey is Not a friend, Manipulation, Mature rating is for violence/adult themes not sex, Misuse of the Japanese Language, POV Alphys (Undertale), Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Harm addiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Time travelling Flowey, True Lab entries, Unflattering Japanese Nicknames from your Local Weeaboo Lizard, Written for Sapphic September, but it's also romantic, it's kinda FINAGLC-ish? FINAGLC-esque? Lightly FINAGLC flavored??, just so y'all know, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: Betrayal hurts worse when it comes from someone who knows you so well. Especially when they know they don't even have to touch you to bring you to the edge.





	1. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice chapter!!
> 
> that won't last hahahahahaha

ENTRY NUMBER **

The flower’s back.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

The flower, um, talks? It says it’s called Flowey, which is kind of a dumb name, but ok! I’m not judging!

It says other stuff too. Like that it, um, knows how to “RESET” the timeline. Yeah, he says it like that, in all caps. He pulled up this little star thing so I could see--he calls it a “SAVE point”, like in a video game. It works, too--he asked me to tell him what I’d name a cat if I got one, so he could get a random answer, then said before I answer that he did this once before, reset to his SAVE, and that we would say the answer together, on three. And he did know what it was, despite me totally making it up on the spot. I’m inclined to believe him for now.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

He says he’s got a plan. Apparently the flower’s a he and not an it, and he says he used to have a SOUL and that’s how he knows. I feel like I messed up big time, but he seems really nice. 

He wants to help get the Amalgamates back to their families. He’s… kind of like an amalgamate? His face is made of the same goopy dust-stuff they are (he showed me how he can morph it) and just like them, he’s got too much DT for his body. He’s just coping better because it’s just him and the flower. Apparently aside from the urge to photosynthesize, it’s all him.

He says that he can help them go home, and the families will forgive me if that happens. I don’t believe it, but you know. Time traveller. 

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Endogeny is home. Since the SCU is mostly all family already, that was the easiest one. Besides, they’re both mostly corporeal and mostly friendly among themselves, so they’ve come out of it… well, better than the others. Anyway, I got a hug from Doggo, who was so excited that he could see both me and Endogeny, he thinks he might be able to kick the dog treat habit. 

Makes me feel like I’ve done something good in this world. Even if I am avoiding any, um, legitimate authorities about what I’ve done. Next are the memoryheads, actually. They… don’t have families, so they’re going to live together. Flowey can talk to them without the phone on, and they apparently just want phones of their own so they can communicate. I hooked them up with voice synthesizers, and they can always come to Flowey if they’re having trouble. Apparently he hangs out in a lot of places.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I actually saw Undyne today! Mettaton sold his house on Blook Acres to the Memoryheads, and Flowey and I went down to help them move in (after all, they don’t… really… have limbs? They can move things but I’m not sure how and it’s not very efficient). Flowey said just judging by how she was talking to me that she was into me, and I should go for it, but… 

I mean, he’s a time traveller, right? He knows what’s up. Might as well give it a shot or something. Can’t know what’ll happen if I don’t try.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I’VE GOT A DATE WITH UNDYNE

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

IT WENT REALLY WELL I TOTALLY ONLY HAD LIKE TWO PANIC ATTACKS AND SHE WAS REALLY NICE EVEN WHEN I DID?

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Sorry I haven’t updated the log in a while--I actually haven’t been down here! All the amalgamates are back home, and guess what, the families actually don’t hate me! I have friends (kinda) and Undyne and I have been going steady for a couple weeks! I’m going to start experiments with using artificial objects and DT to see if something without a SOUL can exit through the barrier. He says he’d try it, but his time powers wouldn’t work outside the barrier. I don’t know how he knows that, but I trust him. After all, he did totally get me my girlfriend!!

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Well, the DT constructs aren’t going well. It’s not a big deal though. I’m pretty busy working with Flowey. He says he can’t feel anything positive, and we’re trying a mix of traditional therapy and magic infusions to see if we can get anything to react with the essence in him and create a new SOUL.

Oh, and Undyne and I are going to get married!

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

We’re having a kid!! The egg is going to hatch probably late in the year. Flowey still doesn’t have his emotions back, but he says this is a “promising timeline” and that he hasn’t reset it since he showed me how it worked. He says he wanted to try spending some time “naturally”, which I think is a pun. He’s been hanging out with Papyrus a lot, getting him into shape to help him join the guard, but he still spends a lot of time with Undyne and me. I don’t actually think he sleeps, so he and Papyrus hang out late at night when they’re the only ones up. 

Asgore says he’s hopeful that Flowey will get his emotions back. I haven’t told him that he has some… delusions… of having been the prince at one point. No need to break his heart. But I’m not keeping it secret either. Flowey will tell him if he wants Asgore to know. 


	2. Weakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for poor Alphys from here, unfortunately. Buckle up, folks, the pain train's just getting started.

ENTRY NUMBER **

Things aren’t going well. The amalgamates aren’t looking like they’ll  _ ever _ be able to go home. But I’m not sure what to tell their families, either. I wish I knew what to do.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I don’t know what to write. Undyne hasn’t been texting lately. I’m worried about her. I see her less and less on the cameras too. She just sits in her house and plays the piano.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

She doesn’t even play the piano anymore. I’m really worried. Is she mad at me?

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I went to her house, but when I knocked on the door, she just yelled “GO AWAY.” I don’t even think she even saw that it was me knocking.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I talked to Papyrus, and he says he hasn’t seen her either. She said she’d call him and schedule his next lesson, but then she never called, and since then she hasn’t let him into the house when he dropped by and she hasn’t answered her phone.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

I know she’s alive, because I saw her on patrol the other day. It was the first time she’d left the house in weeks. She was wearing her full suit of armor, so I didn’t see her face, but hopefully things are looking up.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Sans came by today.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Sans came by again. He says he hasn’t even seen Undyne, and he has sentry stations  _ everywhere _ . I showed him the security footage, but it didn’t seem to cheer him up.

that’s the longest I’ve ever seen Sans without his eyelights up. he says he’s going to go investigate. I’m worried about him.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Sans says something’s up with Papyrus. like he’s acting weird or something. other than his weird "friendship" with this talking flower, I haven't seen anything. but I'll keep my eyes peeled. thanks Sans.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Papyrus says Sans wants him to take a break from hanging out with me. I wish I knew why. oh well. more time to try and stop lemon bread from eating reaper bird. 

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

someone threw a brick through my window. normally when this kind of thing happens undyne interferes but nobody but me has seen her in, like, weeks. ended up cutting because I’m a weak little bitch. eight months clean down the drain. hoping the next brick kills me tbh

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

sans came back to the lab but i’d just finished cutting so i just hid from him like a fucking coward

i mean he’s a skeleton wouldn’t he be freaked out if he saw my blood

or maybe that’s just a shitty excuse because i don’t want him to worry about me

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

dunno why sans is so perseverant all of a sudden but he came back to the lab with hot dogs and a sleeping bag and set up camp on my floor

bastard. im gonna have to talk to him aren’t i

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

Sans said he never told Papyrus not to talk to me. i dunno why Papyrus said he did though. Sans looked like he was gonna whoop Papyrus’ ass when he got home so I can’t help but feel like I fucked up again

he says he’s upset about me cutting but he’s not gonna stop me so long as he sees I’m taking care of the wounds when i’m done. he found me some mew mew bandaids in the dump, and we went to the pharmacy so i could buy more antiseptic cream for the cuts. thanks Sans.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

sans says I should leave the lab. like, for good. move in with metta or him or something. he can’t find out who threw the brick, and if he doesn’t know nobody does. dunno if I should leave the amalgamates though. sans doesn’t know about them and im not gonna tell him.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

one of the memoryheads dusted last night. the other two were inconsolable but at least they let me get the dust. i built it a phone to be buried on, because i don’t know what else it liked. 

on the wall next to the dust someone wrote “consider leaving and they get it” so guess im staying here lmao! sans is gonna kill me

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

cut myself again. i think mew mew’s mocking me


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing My Wonderful Child Down The Stairs, The Chapter

ENTRY NUMBER **

sans said he talked to Undyne. teleported into her house. papyrus is furious with him apparently (lmao the things you don’t learn when you’re blocked on undernet). Undyne said things were “bad”. sans said she acted like she was under pressure not to talk to him. whoever did this i’m gonna kill them irl

Undyne’s been nothing but kind!! who would hate her and keep her in her house and not let her talk to everyone else?? i have no clue but i found another note in the real lab that says it’s my fault lmao like i didn’t know that

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

sans again. brought more bandaids. i was like this close to telling him about the amalgamates but at this point my life is a rube goldberg machine where if i set things up just right i can convince future alphys not to kill herself because who would take care of the amalgamates if no one knows they exist. no leads on Undyne. he’s considering taking me but he says i have to be a month clean because he doesn’t want to risk upsetting her by me having sh wounds still healing.

i can do this. for Undyne.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

got so fucking close to cutting last night but I didn’t! yay me!!

ended up just locking myself in the close observation room and sleeping. dw i set the locks on a timer no one knows about the close ob room yet.

bandaids are all off on the old cuts. got about 2.5 wks left. can’t wait to see Undyne

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

i threw out anything sharp enough to break my skin. can't risk it after last night's episode. didn't cut but i wanted to. cold turkey is the hardest thing fucking ever. 

did u know my nails are sharp enough to gouge the close ob room door?? me neither. funny what you can do when it's three fuckign am and you want to throw out all the progress you've made and fuck any kind of future just to get some scars on ur scales

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

1 wk 3 days. Sans came by again and brought tacos. said he was learning to cook. not sure what the meat is made of but he says teaching him to cook keeps Papyrus’ mind off Undyne so long as it’s not spaghetti.

I asked him if he’d been able to visit Undyne yet and he said no. wouldn’t say why, but he says he’ll still be able to bring me. this is the happiest i’ve been since Undyne stopped texting. if he's lying i'll break his ass.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

5 days.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

technically four days now. N e a r l y relapsed last night. close ob is a mess and i wanted to clean it but hahahahaha just had a panic attack instead. life's great. have you ever eaten sixteen taco shells at five am with steel scrapings under your nails?? 0/10 would not recommend

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

65 hours. Sans came back through, this time with hummus and chips. He said he wanted to brief me. Basically, he’s not sure what’s going on with her.

We need to be prepared to fight if whatever’s been pressuring her gets violent. Neither of us are really violent, but short of bringing backup (bad idea) he’s going to be relying on my… um, LV. yeah, he knows I have it, even though I’ve never told anyone, because it comes from the amalgamates. He doesn’t want me to explain, just protect him if things get to that. Apparently he only has 1 HP. 

He also wants me to know that Undyne may not be in the best shape. Not sure whether he means physically or mentally, but I’m prepared. Even seeing her in bad shape is better than not knowing.

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

4 hours 3 minutes

I haven’t slept, like, at all. Coffee for the win lmao.

Bad night for intrusive thoughts tbh but I DON’T want to fuck this up. I’m not gonna cut now. I'm not even going to go to close ob I want to be BETTER god damn it.

I have a bag to bring to Undyne. If all else fails, she’ll have some stuff to remember I’m thinking of her. And something good to eat, and my spare DVD of MMKC. I should probably go to the dump this afternoon to get another spare. At least I have the spoons for it finally.

3 hours 57 minutes

 

ENTRY NUMBER **

LIKE 15 MINUTES LEFT.

I used my 3 hours to make a camera bot that will follow me and rendezvous at the lab if anything goes wrong so I’ll hopefully have the video to upload.


	4. Video the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alphys voice* A/N if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here

ENTRY NUMBER **

<<VIDEO ENTRY. TRANSCRIPTION FOLLOWS.>>

SANS: hey alph. Ready?

ALPHYS: Literally n-never readier.

SANS: you’re… shaking?

ALPHYS: LOOK how m-much coffee I had this m-morning is none of your business.

SANS: ...how much?

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: WHY.>>

ALPHYS: S-six. 

SANS: stars. anyway, let’s go.

<<STATIC NOISES.>>

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: We teleported to her house. Like, into her house. I totally puked LMAO don’t do shortcuts kids>>

SANS: let her know we’re coming, willya?

ALPHYS: U-UNDYNE? CAN WE COME IN?

UNDYNE: Um, uh, g-g-go ahead.

<<DOOR NOISES>>

ALPHYS: UNDYNE!

UNDYNE: ALPHY! Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much! Come give me a hug, yeah?

ALPHYS: Undyne, it’s g-good to see you! A-are you okay?

UNDYNE: Uh, never better? I mean, uh, besides my leg.

ALPHYS: Your leg?

ALPHYS: OH MY GOD YOUR LEG IS BROKEN?? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN BROKEN FOR?!

UNDYNE: Aw, geez. Probably, um, uh, two, uh, months?

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: Still don’t know how long her leg’s been broken for. lmao I’m gonna have to shake that out of her aren’t I. yikes.jpeg>>

SANS: undyne. good to see ya.

SANS: stop lying to her, ok? that’s not what she came for.

UNDYNE: I’m not lying!

SANS: c’mon, undyne. it’s not dignified.

UNDYNE: Fine. I’ll stop lying if you’ll get out of my fucking house and not come back. 

SANS: Give me your word of honor.

UNDYNE: On my honor as Guard Captain. Now go. 

<<STATIC NOISES.>>

ALPHYS: Undyne, I-- I, um, g-got you some stuff. I know it’s been r-rough for you lately.

UNDYNE: Whoah, you got me Mew Mew? And is this instant noodles? And--whoah, Alph, you totally didn’t have to-- is that an original?

ALPHYS: Yeah, I w-wanted you to have it.

UNDYNE: An original Mew Mew articulated eight-inch figurine? With the special edition staff?

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: idk where the hell I’m gonna get another one of those. Lucky dump finds like that come once in fucking never. She deserves it though>>

ALPHYS: It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?

UNDYNE: It’s fucking SICK is what it is! Thanks so much, Alph!

ALPHYS: Hey, uh, I h-hate to ask but, uh, have you g-gotten  _ any _ medical attention at all for that leg?

UNDYNE: Uh, some, uh, healing magic. As long as I, uh, keep my HP up, it should be, uh, pretty easy to fix, um, later.

ALPHYS: Undyne… why a-aren’t you going to the hospital?

<<A LONG PAUSE>>

UNDYNE: ...Fine, ‘cause I gave my word... _He_ won’t let me.

ALPHYS: Who? Asgore?

UNDYNE: No… it’s this flower. He’s been guarding the doors, but… uh, Sans must’ve picked a good time. Usually he’s out this late at night, because I’ve had to sleep so much. He says he has, uh, better things to do.

ALPHYS: A… flower?

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: vessel_notes.txt also flowey’s a bitch just want that memorialized in text forever>>

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: @me who the fuck decided we were calling him flowey? It seems right but like. what a dumb name. LMAO the fight’s going great already. Ehehehehe eheh heh.>>

UNDYNE: Yeah, little golden flower, about yea big? 

ALPHYS: D-d-d-don’t worry, Undyne. I’m g-g-gonna make him stop bothering you. 

UNDYNE: Alph, don’t fight him. I… geez. I threw all my magic at him and it didn’t even scratch. And that was back before I broke my leg. 

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: flower very strong, probably an amalgamate in his own right. Do I never stop fucking up>>

ALPHYS: S-sans and I w-w-will find a way, a-alright? I m-m-made him, I’m g-g-gonna be able to unmake him.

UNDYNE: You MADE that thing?

ALPHYS: S-s-sorry! Y-y-yeah, I m-m-made a lot of mistakes. Eheh...heh. I’m so s-s-sorry, I h-had no i-idea that it’d end u-up l-l-like this!

UNDYNE: No, Alph, that’s so cool! Man, if he wasn’t such a jerk, I’d be falling over myself to get him in the Guard. An unkillable flower monster thing! It’s a shame he, uh…

ALPHYS: What did he do?

UNDYNE: He, uh. He broke my leg. And before that, he just… he broke my phone. Locked me in my house. Said he would kill you if I told anyone. And after I pulled that stunt with my route, trying to reassure you… he broke my leg, he said… he said he’d kill you if I kept trying to get to you. Something about an experiment he was doing, too. Even before that, he started trying to control me… he broke my piano, he would cut me with his thorns or those weird attacks of his, he said he wasn’t going to be as gentle with me as he was with Papyrus, so I… well, I stopped letting Papyrus come by. I wanted him to focus on me… I thought I could protect you guys. But he’s been going after Paps too now I think, now that I’m, well, bedridden. But I’ve been trying to protect you too and… just seeing you alright, it’s like gyftmass. I think he knows… you’re my kryptonite, Alphy. Knowing how much you must’ve missed me, worried I was mad, worried I had dusted… it breaks my heart. I would’ve fallen down if it weren’t that I, I, I-- Alphy, I’m gonna protect you from this bastard as much as I can. He’s gonna have to go over my dust if he wants to hurt you.

<<CRYING, FROM BOTH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS.>>

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: did this need to be in the transcript. can’t I cry on my crush in peace. I bet Sans was even watching @theangel why>>

ALPHYS: U-undyne, c-can you trust m-me on something?

UNDYNE: Always, Alphy.

ALPHYS: I’m g-g-gonna fix this, okay? W-w-we’ll g-get rid of the f-f-flower, and w-we’ll get your leg fixed, a-and e-everything’s gonna b-b-be o-okay, Undyne!

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: tfw you see your stutter in text yikes.jpg>>

<<UNDYNE SIGHS>>

UNDYNE: Alph, you, you don’t have to do this, okay? Just go with Sans, and stay safe. Don’t worry about me. I’ll hold him off for ya. I’m tough.

ALPHYS: Undyne, y-you don’t have to always be tough. Especially with this, a-and n-not having a-anyone for s-so long. L-let us take care of y-you.

UNDYNE: Alphy, you don’t understand. I don’t--I don’t care if he hurts me. I can take it. But Alphy, I’d die if you got hurt. Please, Alphy, let me protect you.

ALPHYS: Undyne, y-you’re already hurt. I-I, Undyne, I c-can’t l-l-let you d-d-do this alone. I-it’s my fault. I-I have t-to step up a-and fix i-it. J-just hold out f-for a little bit longer, o-okay?

UNDYNE: Alphy… for you, I could--I could do this forever.

ALPHYS: Oh, Undyne. J-just a little more. I-I promise y-you, I’ll g-g-get you out of this.

<<EDITOR’S NOTES: Sans was… not in the house at the time. Not sure where he went, but he was within shouting range. Then again, idk how loud he can shout if he doesn’t have lungs. Should probably ask some time.>>

SANS: we’ve used up our time, alph. we gotta go. t minus twelve on our hostile’s end, judging by pap’s behavior patterns. possibly as little as t minus six. 

ALPHYS: S-stay strong for me, okay?

UNDYNE: Always.

SANS: c’mon, lovebirds. i don’t wanna pry, but we are  r a p i d l y losing our window.

ALPHYS: I’ll see you s-soon.

<<END TRANSCRIPTION>>


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief interlude with a very angry Alphys, which is not where I'd like to be during an interlude, but since this is Alphys' point of view, we really can't be anywhere else, even if that's extremely narratively inconvenient.

ENTRY NUMBER **  
Back at the lab. Sans and I made plans. Big plans. I didn’t actually know he could do that kind of thing anymore. Not since, well. It’s not polite to talk about someone who’s listening.   
Anyway, we made a whole bunch of plans, contingency plans, and just nice wishes about dismantling the anomaly petal by petal. That’s what Sans calls it. “the anomaly.” Between my notes and his, we figured out what he was doing, besides messing with Papyrus. He messes with time, resetting time back to one of two points, whenever he wants. One is static--I was able to identify it as the date of Flowey’s creation. The other is dynamic; Sans thinks he places it on the timeline like a marker that he can wind himself back to.   
He can do it because of DT. The resolve to change fate… Asgore told me about reset theory when I took the job. Asgore told him too, when he took the job of Judge. But I’d never dreamed that something with five percent of the DT in the weakest human SOUL could place and operate resets.   
Well, he’s going to get destroyed. Of course the DT in his system made him impervious to anything Undyne could throw at him. Not even V--Bravery could have damaged him. He needs to go through the DTXM on the… experimental setting. Without his DT, either an electrical shock of sufficient voltage or a sustained Gaster blast against his KR will take care of him easily and he will be unable to return to his reset points.  
Then I throw up for a week thinking about what he did to Undyne. Stars, the state of that leg… it’s just bad enough to keep her bedridden for three months, without being unhealable with magic. And she was covered in little cuts, like thorn scratches, and larger oval-shaped gouges like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Magic attacks, probably, but neither Sans or I have ever seen everyone with that kind of magic.   
This is the longest entry I think I’ve ever written. I haven’t had this much energy in… god, in years. Not since before I became the Royal Scientist. Certainly not since the amalgamates came back to life.   
It’s fitting, isn’t it? Fate gives us what we need.  
And what I need right now is Undyne back and that fucking flower six feet farther under.

ENTRY NUMBER **  
Today.


	6. Video the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to shout out to tvtropes for instantly making me as much of an expert on Japanese culture as Alphys is, and also WebMD for giving me a bunch of information on how to set bones that I completely ignored. The story is nearly at the end--all that's left is the epilogue after this!

ENTRY NUMBER **

<<VIDEO ENTRY. TRANSCRIPTION FOLLOWS.>>

SANS: hey alph. paps is in position with the scu, so we’ve got a clear shot on him, since he can’t escape to snowdin.

ALPHYS: Good.I’m r-ready.

SANS: less coffee today, yeah?

ALPHYS: Sans, y-you know I’m trying to quit.

SANS: hey, one addiction at a time. How long clean?

ALPHYS: S-six weeks. This is on tape, you know, you could’ve, like, not mentioned that? 

SANS: wait, we’re on tape? shit, i’m, uh, literally wearing the same jacket as last time. 

ALPHYS: Would you changed?

SANS: ...no.

ALPHYS: shut up and teleport us, Chuuni.

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: since Sans is going to be a little bitch, I’m going to put it in the record that I’m calling him a childish middle-schooler poser because that’s what he’s behaving like. But I’m doing it Japanese because I’m cooler than him lmao>>

SANS: great, we’re friends enough that I have an insulting japanese nickname. i’m not even going to ask, mostly because I know you’re dying to tell me what it means. aight, next stop undyne.

<<STATIC NOISES.>>

ALPHYS: Alright, b-be a little bitch about it. A-and for the record, Sans, y-you have several insulting Japanese nicknames. 

SANS: what part of i’m not asking was i not clear about?

ALPHYS: Y-yeah, whatever. Anyway. Stage one, initiate.

SANS: Copy.

ALPHYS: Moving into position.

<<ALPHYS KNOCKS TWICE ON THE DOOR.>>

ALPHYS: Undyne?

ANOMALY: I know what you’re playing at, Doctor Alphys.

ALPHYS: U-um, then w-why don’t you come o-on out and face me y-yourself?

ANOMALY: Cute... How about you come in yourself, you scaredy-cat? You can watch me take apart your  _ love _ while she screams. 

ALPHYS: H-how--?

ANOMALY: I’m a time traveler. For all you know, this is the fortieth time I’ve played through this day.

ALPHYS: R-right. Okay, w-well, open the door. O-or I’m going to break it down.

ANOMALY: Hee hee hee… as if you could. Alright, Doctor, come in and do your worst.

<<QUIETLY, INTO THE COMMUNICATION DEVICE>>

ALPHYS: Stage two, initiate. Hostile and target confirmed to be in the domicile.

<<QUIETLY, THROUGH ALPHYS’ EARPIECE>>

SANS: roger that

ALPHYS: That wasn’t even something we agreed you’d say.

SANS: what about fuck you?

ALPHYS: You get three of those.

SANS: fuck you.

ANOMALY: Coming in, Doctor? Or are you too scared? I’ll even bring out your precious Undyne…

<<THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN>>

ALPHYS: Undyne! Use physical attacks, cut him off from his roots!

UNDYNE: Alphys, I--

<<THE DISTINCTIVE DISCHARGE OF A GASTER BLASTER>>

ANOMALY: OW!

UNDYNE: NGAAH!

<<SHE THROWS A TRAINING SPEAR AT IT.>>

ALPHYS: Don’t let Sans g-get hit! I’m going in after it with the SOUL container!

<<MANY GASTER BLASTERS, AND UNDYNE SCREAMING.>>

ALPHYS: Get  _ in _ there y-you little--OW! Okay, f-fuck you!

<<SHE HITS THE ANOMALY ACROSS THE HEAD WITH THE SOUL CONTAINER, THEN ACTIVATES IT, TRAPPING THE ANOMALY. SHE STAGGERS BACK TO UNDYNE; IT IS CLEAR HER LEFT FOOT’S BACK CLAW IS COMPLETELY MISSING.>>

ALPHYS: Undyne! W-we did it, we--!

UNDYNE: Alphys, you’re hurt!

ALPHYS: I-it’s just a scratch, r-really. 

UNDYNE: Alphy, let me look at that--NGAHH!

<<SHE STAGGERS, HOLDING HER BROKEN LEG.>>

ALPHYS: Oh my god, your leg! Sans, change of plans. Get Undyne to the lab immediately. You know how to fix a broken leg, right?

SANS: Yeah. Where’s your infirmary?

ALPHYS: Down the elevator, to the right. Spoon ghost hangs out in there but they don’t hurt anyone without Reaper. If you need any tools, you can find me.

SANS: What are you doing?

ALPHYS: Following on foot. If I leave you with the Anomaly, you’re at risk because of your HP, and if you take both of us, we risk leaving you out of commission from overexerting yourself.

SANS: fair enough. fuck you.

ALPHYS: Two. Now go!

UNDYNE: Alphy, w-w-w--what--?

ALPHYS: I’ll catch you up!

<<STATIC NOISES>>

<<ALPHYS WALKS BACK TO THE LAB, LIMPING SLIGHTLY AND LEAVING A BLOOD TRAIL. SHE GOES ALL THE WAY TO THE INFIRMARY.>>

ALPHYS: Sans?

SANS: present and reporting.

ALPHYS: Where’s U-undyne?

SANS: tucked her in. i had to put her under to fix the leg with magic, because she kept screaming. the amalgamates got worried. but it’ll heal. she should be back up in a few, stars willing.

ALPHYS: Oh, thank g-god. H-help me get this into the DTXM?

SANS: sure. always wondered how that fucker worked.

ALPHYS: Oh, it’s actually p-pretty cool! This bit, um, keeps t-the subject i-in place, and, oh, fuck, I mixed up the wiring. It’s this way. A-anyway, it w-works on the p-principle o-of--

SANS: another time, okay alph? focus right now.

ALPHYS: Y-yeah, s-sorry, o-of course. S-sorry, I w-was just b-being d-d-dumb, o-of c-c-course--

SANS: nah, you’re pretty clever. just distracted, okay? c’mon, get ‘er hooked up so i can press this big red button.

ALPHYS: O-oh, it does have one o-of those, d-doesn’t it. Stars.

SANS: can i hit the button yet?

ALPHYS: NO!

SANS: fuck you!

ALPHYS: That’s three, uke!

<<EDITOR’S NOTE: yes. yes I did call him a whiny little bottom. I’m neither wrong nor sorry. eheheheh…>>

SANS: fucking hell. now?

ALPHYS: Just a sec… yeah!

<<SCIENCE NOISES>>

ALPHYS: I’m opening it up. Stage four, initiate.

SANS: copy. standing by for backup.

ALPHYS: Alright. Uh, this is for U-undyne, y-you b-b-bastard!

<<A BRIGHT SPARK OF LIGHTNING FOLLOWED BY A SMALL THUNDERCLAP.>>

<<END TRANSCRIPTION.>>


	7. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Thanks for reading!

ENTRY NUMBER **

Well, I can’t say it’s all back to normal. Undyne and I both have it pretty bad still. I’m lucky seven weeks clean, which is pretty bad considering Flowey’s been dead for nearly six months. And we both have nightmares almost every night, still, but it’s easier now that we sleep in the same bed. Not much was salvageable from either of our houses--lots of my stuff that would’ve been harmless started triggering me just to see around the lab.

Undyne’s leg is good enough for her to do her Guard duties, as long as I keep an eye on her. We’ve been dating for a while, mostly because Sans sort of pushed us into confessing to each other. I’ve been working with the amalgamates, because Undyne thinks it would be best to get them into shape to go home. She and Sans have been great moral support, and sometimes I feel like I already know how to do something, before I even do it. Weird.

Papyrus took it really hard, poor guy. But you should’ve seen his face when he saw Undyne again. He was a weird mix of super happy, and super worried and sorry. Undyne’s training him to fight again, using physical attacks. I made him a shortsword in the lab, but it’s like half my height LMAO. She says that he could probably join the Guard as a bodyguard to the king, because he’s really hardy. Apparently he fought alongside the guard when Sans asked them to keep Flowey from retreating there, and he was really good at attacking at full force without using lethal magic? 

Sans, well… Sans is Sans. He seems a little happier now that there’s no anomaly in the timeline. He says that even though we went through so much (and he did too, I know) and didn’t get a perfect ending, it’s better than a fake happy ending. 

I guess that makes sense. Sometimes I think about what Undyne said about me being her Kryptonite. I worry that if one of us got hurt, the other might not be able to keep going to help. But… Kryptonite only hurts Superman because it’s part of his home, where his powers come from, right? So maybe… maybe Flowey underestimated how caring about each other would pull us through, as well. 

I’m probably not gonna log any more entries. Asgore says that once we’re out, he wants to fill in the true lab with lava, just in case there’s any bits of Flowey left, so they’ll probably be destroyed.

So, Doctor Alphys logging off, one final time.

Bai!


End file.
